1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive-bearing, interlining for installation between the backup wall and the liner of a swimming pool. In general terms, the interlining softens any shocks experienced by the liner and thereby acts as a protective shield. The interlining has significant insulative qualities and further serves to reduce thermal losses from the swimming pool. Thus, in geographic areas requiring pool heating the interlining enhances energy conservation. In one embodiment, the polymeric foam interlining is coated on both sides with adhesives—a mounting adhesive with appropriate tackiness for adhering to a concrete or metal backup wall on one side and a self-sealing adhesive with appropriate tackiness for sealing minor punctures and tears in the liner on the other side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past swimming pools have been constructed with various backup walls of concrete or metal which, in turn, have been adapted to in-ground and above-ground structures. To these walls, liners have been attached by an endless variety of wall-to-liner connections. There has been some use of polymeric foam in and around such walls.
In a patent to Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,351, the use of planar structural foam sections is described for underlayment of above-ground pools. These panels are installed in a tile-like arrangement with caulking and taping thereover. This application cushions the swimmer impact on the bottom of the pool and helps prevent or reduce the severity of shallow diving injuries. Other patents describe the use of rigid foam panels surrounding above-ground pools as insulation for heat loss reduction.
In Cornelius et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,383, a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) liner installation is described as first requiring laying a fiber blanket over the walls of the pool. This, according to the patent specification, allows the PVC liner to expand and contract with the underlying pool structure.
In the marketplace, several companies offer foam materials and spray adhesive to apply to the backup walls of swimming pools. The task of application is awkward, messy, and time-consuming and is somewhat akin to an old fashioned wallpapering task. The awkwardness exceeds the wallpapering task as in this case the foam rolls are 3.5 ft. by 125 ft.
Because the inventor hereof has extensive experience in developing and marketing peel-and-stick products for the building construction industry, the development of the within foam interlining has the benefit of the most advanced adhesive technology.
The pool liners are customarily and popularly structured from PVC and known as vinyl liners. The vinyl liners are frequently available in brilliant designer prints and are as a result highly decorative. Most vinyl liners are in the range of a 30 mil. thickness and, with use, are subject to minor punctures and tears that lead to water leaking into the interstitial area between the liner and the backup wall. This most frequently occurs in the uppermost 3 ft. Of the swimming pool.
Leaking liners has been addressed by such patents as William et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,730 which provides for application of underwater patches with adhesives suitable for use in an aqueous environment. Over time the repetitive use of patches, even with the best color matching, leads to a rather unaesthetic patchwork arrangement.
A more sophisticated approach to the leaking liner problem is attempted by Cornelius et al. In their U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,383 wherein a secondary liner sheet is heat sealed to the main liner. The patent describes the secondary or protective liner as extending part way or completely downwardly to the bottom of the main liner sheet.
While the above litany of technological shortcomings of swimming pool construction is not intended to be an exhaustive treatment of the subject matter, the reader of the specification which follows will discover that these and other problems are discussed. Especial emphasis will be placed on ease of installation, protection of the liner, use of advanced materials, and energy conservation through reduction of thermal losses.